


Sparks Fly

by mrsbonniemellark



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 14:19:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7536163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrsbonniemellark/pseuds/mrsbonniemellark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Katniss’s desire for her firebending teacher, Peeta Mellark, comes to a head one day during a sparring match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sparks Fly

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on my tumblr a year ago. Thanks for reading! Come follow me on tumblr at safeinpeetasarms :)

“Katniss? Are you sure you don’t need a break?” Peeta asks me. We’ve been sparring for quite a while now, and normally I wouldn’t need a break, but he must have noticed the redness of my cheeks and how hard I’m breathing.

Peeta has always been my firebending teacher. He’s only six years older than me, and was just ten when he came to live with us after he lost his parents in a fire. 

I used to join him in his bed at night when I heard him crying. He told me it helped him sleep; I never told him it helped me too. The arrangement stopped a few years later, but I still long for him at night when I have a nightmare. 

He’s twenty-four now, and with his blond hair and broad shoulders, he’s always been attractive, but I can’t remember the first time the sight of sweat dripping down his bare chest lit a fire in me. The way it’s doing now.

“No,” I say and sweep my leg up, shooting fire out of my foot. He bends it away easily, but I advance, shooting more fire at him from every one of my limbs, until finally Peeta is knocked to the ground. 

“I win,” I say. He stares up at me in shock, and I offer a hand to help him up. He takes my hand, pulling me down on top of him, and then rolling me beneath him. He hovers over me on his elbows.

“No. I win,” he says. We both laugh, but I am still determined. I lock my knees on his sides and push on his shoulders, rolling us over again so that I’m on top.

“I _said_ , _‘I win.’_ ” His body is so close to mine, and we’re both breathing hard, our chests almost touching with each inhale. I can’t stand it, but I don’t want it to stop. His look of amusement has faded to one I don’t recognize and before I can think of what I’m doing, I lean down and press my lips to his. 

He gasps against my mouth and returns my kiss greedily. His hands come up to cup my face, and I can’t believe this is happening. This is _finally_ happening. 

I only realize that he has rolled us over again when I feel the cold concrete on my back again. His body is so warm against mine without the careful distance between us, and I can finally put my hands on his back the way I’ve wanted to for so long. I feel the muscles move under my hands as he shudders and rocks his hips against mine. He runs his hand under my shirt, over the bare skin of my hip, but stops at my waist. I moan and move his hand to my bare breast. 

“Fuck, Katniss,” he says. He runs his thumb gently over my nipple and I gasp, suddenly wanting the shirt out of the way altogether. I hurriedly take it off and toss it somewhere behind me, and find Peeta staring intently at my chest. 

He slowly lowers his mouth to my left breast, the one not already covered by his hand, and sucks my nipple into his mouth. He alternates between sucking, biting, and flicking it with his tongue, his hand on my right breast pinching my nipple in time with the bites of the left. My hands move to his hair and tug on his curls. Our hips move against each other, his hardness pressing against me in a rhythm to match the one he’s using on my breasts. 

“Oh, Peeta.” Fire races through my veins, and I want more, more, _more_. I reach down and start taking off my pants. Peeta cocks an eyebrow at me when he sees what I’m doing, but helps me remove them wordlessly. He tosses my pants over near my shirt. “Yours too.” 

“What?” he asks.

“Take off your pants.” He stands and slowly removes them, kicking them off to the side. We both stare at each other’s naked bodies until I can’t stand it any longer and I reach my arms up towards him. “ _Please_.”

He lowers himself back down, but hovers over me so that none of our skin is touching. “Katniss? Are you—“ He cuts off as I wrap my legs around his waist and pull him down the rest of the way. “Oof,” he says against my neck.

“Shut up,” I say and pull his head back so I can kiss him. 

“Katniss—wait,” Peeta says, pulling away from me. 

“What?” Fear sweeps through me as he stands up and picks up our clothes, and then confusion as he lays them out carefully on the ground. 

“I just thought—this would be better for your back,” he says with a blush. His concern for my back and sudden shyness when he’s standing before me naked, his cock fully erect, is so sweet that I stand and wrap my arms around him, kissing him soundly.

“Now get on the ground so I can fuck you,” I tell him with a smirk. 

“Yes, ma’am,” he says. He lies back on our clothes and watches with wide eyes as I lower myself over him. I mirror my earlier position, with my knees on either side of his hips and my breasts lightly touching his chest. I give him a quick kiss and then slowly sink onto him. 

Pain flares through me and Peeta rubs my back gently, whispering how he never dreamed he would get to hold me and touch me like this. When I’m ready, I sit up and start to move my hips ever so slowly against his. At first, the pace is for my sake, but as the pain fades it’s purely for the tortured look on Peeta’s face. 

“Katniss, faster,” Peeta says. He bucks his hips against mine and I moan, faltering my pace, but I keep going. He sits up suddenly, sucking my bottom lip into his mouth and biting it gently. I moan and Peeta twists us expertly so that I’m beneath him, my back resting gently on our pile of clothes. I make a sound of protest, but Peeta thrusts into me hard and I no longer care. 

“ _Oh_. Just like that,” I say. He gives me a cocky smirk and I wrap my legs around his waist, effectively wiping the stupid smirk off his face. 

We move together fast and hard, pushing and pulling at each other. My hands grab every part of Peeta I can reach: his hair, his back, his shapely ass. 

“Fuck, fuck, _fuck_ ,” I gasp against Peeta’s mouth. The fire inside me burns hotter and hotter until finally, it consumes me. I come, chanting Peeta’s name, my fingernails digging into the skin of his back. The sensations spread through and through me, one after the other. Peeta shudders against me and comes deep inside me.

He rolls off of me and we lay side by side, our hands intertwined as we catch our breath.

“How long have you wanted to do that?” I ask.

“Too long,” he says with a laugh. “Years.”

“Me too,” I whisper. “Ever since I can remember wanting anyone this way. It was always you..."

"Katniss..." he says, turning his whole body towards mine, his eyes intense.”I have loved you from the moment I met you. First, as a friend, but then as someone I wanted to spend the rest of my life with. Someone I wanted to do _this_ with." He trails his hand down my stomach and smiles at me shyly. 

"I—I was so upset when you moved out a couple years ago,” I say in a rush. “I can't sleep without knowing you're down the hall." 

“Well, there’s an easy solution for that. You’ll just have to come live with me."


End file.
